


hope it's nice where you are: DELETED SONGS

by angelica_barnes



Series: hope it's nice where you are [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: "moving on", Angst, Declarations Of Love, Multi, Pining, ha not, here ya go, if anyone's interested, just the deleted songs from the au, pretend archie wrote these and not me, suicidal thoughts (in one)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 21:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20316049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelica_barnes/pseuds/angelica_barnes
Summary: just songs that didn't fit into the au but i wrote anywayhave at





	1. When You Come Back

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy :)

_Late Nights With You _ 2023  \- #11: “When You Come Back”

**Verse 1**

I have no way of knowing whether you’ll ever hear this

Or if you do, if you’ll listen

But I hope you can, for old times sake,

Because I have a death wish

I hope you’ll grant it.

**Chorus**

When you come back, please tell my dad

I love him and I’m sorry

When you come back, please keep my dog

And feed him well until he joins me

I’ve never thought of death this way

Until right now, until you left

But please, my love, don’t blame yourself

I’ll finally be at rest

**Verse 2**

Can I ask a favor of your darling heart?

Can I ask that you’ll bury me near my mother

So I can have conversations with her always

And you will know

That I am never lonely.

**Chorus**

When you come back, please tell my dad

I love him and I’m sorry

When you come back, please keep my dog

And feed him well until he joins me

I’ve never thought of death this way

Until right now, until you left

But please, my love, don’t blame yourself

I’ll finally be at rest

**Bridge**

If you come back,

I won’t die at all

Forget this list of burial plans

If you come back,

I’ll be happy again

Forget I ever wasn’t at all

**Chorus**

When you come back, please tell my dad

I love him and I’m sorry

When you come back, please keep my dog

And feed him well until he joins me

I’ve never thought of death this way

Until right now, until you left

But please, my love, don’t blame yourself

I’ll finally be at rest


	2. Listen For My Voice

_ Forgive Me  _ 2024 \- #3: “Listen For My Voice”

**Verse 1**

When they all knock you down

And you can’t get back up

And you feel you can’t breathe

And you want to throw up

Listen for my voice.

When they call you those names

And they won’t be ignored

And you’re hiding in bathrooms

And they won’t show remorse

Listen for my voice.

**Chorus**

It will never say a single thing about you that I don’t believe.

It will never let you think that you aren’t everything to me.

At five a.m., when you can’t sleep,

And you’ve counted fifty thousand sheep,

Listen for my voice.

**Verse 2**

When they push you for answers

And you don’t want to give

And you try to avoid them

And you don’t want to live

Listen for my voice.

**Chorus**

It will never say a single thing about you that I don’t believe.

It will never let you think that you aren’t everything to me.

At five a.m., when you can’t sleep,

And you’ve counted fifty thousand sheep,

Listen for my voice.

**Bridge**

Listen for my voice when there’s no one around!

Listen for my voice when you can’t hear a sound!

Listen for my voice on the days that won’t end!

Listen for my voice around every bend…

**Chorus**

It will never say a single thing about you that I don’t believe.

It will never let you think that you aren’t everything to me.

At five a.m., when you can’t sleep,

And you’ve counted fifty thousand sheep,

Listen for my voice.

**Outro**

Listen for my voice,

Listen for my voice,

Listen, listen, listen…


	3. Further

_ Forgive Me  _ 2024 \- #6: “Further”

**Verse 1**

I’ve never told you

But I think it was my fault that we broke up

Even though we say it’s mutual

But I realize I’ve gotta own up

It’s all my fault, all my fault,

Never yours and always mine,

We had eons ahead of us, thousands of years

But I convinced you we were out of time

**Chorus**

I was pushing us further apart with every word

Further apart with every touch

Further away the further I got from believing in us.

Further apart with every verse

Further apart with every kiss

Further away the further I got from thinking I’d miss this.

**Verse 2**

I’ve never told you

But I found the letters that you left under my bed

Even though you told me never to look down there

I found the letters, found the letters,

Never read and always opened,

We had our whole lives ahead of us, futures so bright

But I convinced you that our love was broken

**Chorus**

I was pushing us further apart with every word

Further apart with every touch

Further away the further I got from believing in us.

Further apart with every verse

Further apart with every kiss

Further away the further I got from thinking I’d miss this.

**Bridge**

I’ve never told you

But I had a ring in my nightstand drawer

I moved it to my bookshelf in our sophomore year

And I never got to ask you

But I wonder if I did

Would you be wearing it and would you be here?

**Chorus**

I was pushing us further apart with every word

Further apart with every touch

Further away the further I got from believing in us.

Further apart with every verse

Further apart with every kiss

Further away the further I got from thinking I’d miss this.

**Outro**

I miss this, I miss this, I miss this…


	4. Wake Up, Sleepyhead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the choruses are actually different in this one

_ Forgive Me  _ 2024 \- #8: “Wake Up, Sleepyhead”

**Verse 1**

You probably think this song is about my teenage years

You’re right, but not how everybody thinks

It’s about Sunday morning, when you moved in,

And the dirty dishes in the sink

Remember Daddy dearest wasn’t home

But you were there so I was not alone

And you made a mess making pancakes while I slept in.

**Chorus**

You snuck up the stairs and jumped on my back

And you shouted as I groaned,

Wake up, sleepyhead

Wake up, sleepyhead

You don’t get breakfast in bed

So I followed you downstairs,

Stumbling as you dragged me by the hand

And I see that every time I cook now

Dancing to all your favorite bands

**Verse 2**

Later that day we were watching movies

On my obnoxiously big TV

I fell asleep on your shoulder

Because the movie was boring

You let me sleep through that one

Because you knew I hated it

But as soon as the end credits rolled

You turned in my arms and hit my head

**Chorus**

You jammed your beanie on my head and shook me awake

And you shouted as I groaned,

Wake up, sleepyhead

Wake up, sleepyhead

You don’t get to sleep through  _ Walking Dead _

So I changed the disc and settled in,

Mumbling about your horrible taste

And I see that every time I watch now

Letting good popcorn go to waste

**Bridge**

Sometimes I wonder if you’d let me sleep

How much time I could’ve missed

Hours of movies and breakfasts and memories

All those times we kissed

I don’t regret the waking up

Or the way you smiled when I did

But I do regret the smiles I missed

From the times that I slept in

**Outro**

Wake up, sleepyhead

Wake up, sleepyhead

You don’t get to leave me here

Please wake me up from the nightmare

That is my life without you here


	5. Think About Me

_ Forgive Me  _ 2024 \- #10: “Think About Me”

**Verse 1**

It took me five years to write this song

Because it took me five years to figure out how to word it

Five years of drinking more than I should

And staring at your pictures mumbling shitty lyrics

Like these ones

**Chorus**

Think about me

When you’re lonely

And know I’m thinking of you

And your smile

So smile for me

Think about me

When you’re feeling blue

And know I’m thinking of you

And your laugh

So laugh for me

**Verse 2**

It took me five years to admit I’m always gonna love you

Because it took me five years to admit I still do

Five years of calling and never leaving a message

And whistling under my breath a sad tune

That you hear now

**Chorus**

Think about me

When you’re lonely

And know I’m thinking of you

And your smile

So smile for me

Think about me

When you’re feeling blue

And know I’m thinking of you

And your laugh

So laugh for me

**Bridge**

Think about me in your sleep

Think about me in your dreams

Think about me on the days nobody will…

**Chorus**

Think about me

When you’re lonely

And know I’m thinking of you

And your smile

So smile for me

Think about me

When you’re feeling blue

And know I’m thinking of you

And your laugh

So laugh for me

**Outro**

Think about me

When you miss me

And know I’m thinking of you

And your smile

So smile for me

And know I’m missing you


	6. New Beginnings

_ Conversations With My Best Friend  _ 2025 \- #3: “New Beginnings”

**Verse 1**

You know daffodils mean new beginnings

That’s why I picked them for you when

You were homeless that one year

And I offered you a home and bed

I don’t regret it even now

But then again I don’t regret much when it comes to you

**Chorus**

She’s my new beginning

She is my horizon

She is your replacement but I hope she stays ahile

She feels like my father’s smile

She tastes like your new tattoos

I wonder if I’ll ever love her the way that I pretend I don’t love you

**Verse 2**

Don’t tell me that you don’t miss me anymore

Because then you’d be able to write about something other than us

And you don’t write about anything but us

Just like back then when even you were trying to figure out the culprit in your mystery

I don’t regret it even now

But then again I don’t regret much when it comes to you

**Chorus**

She’s my new beginning

She is my horizon

She is your replacement but I hope she stays ahile

She feels like my father’s smile

She tastes like your new tattoos

I wonder if I’ll ever love her the way that I pretend I don’t love you

**Bridge**

I’ll say it again and again if I have to

That I love her, I love her, I love her

And I have forgotten all that you mean

And I have forgotten all that we were

But I’m lying and only you and me know it

Still,

I don’t regret it even now

But then again I don’t regret much when it comes to you

**Chorus**

She’s my new beginning

She is my horizon

She is your replacement but I hope she stays ahile

She feels like my father’s smile

She tastes like your new tattoos

I wonder if I’ll ever love her the way that I pretend I don’t love you


	7. Holding On

_ Conversations With My Best Friend  _ 2025 \- #4: “Holding On”

**Verse 1**

There are days I think

That I could live a thousand years

Without singing a single word about you

And not caring if you hear

But I know that I’m just fooling myself

And all the people that we helped

Because even in that crazy town everyone knew we were each other’s

**Chorus**

I’ll try and keep your broken promises

The way you’re still keeping mine

The way you promised that you’d stay away

That way I promised that with time

It’d get better cause it always does

But you’re holding on to all I was

And I’m holding on to you

**Verse 2**

There are times I think five hundred miles

Wouldn’t be enough to break us

That we could never hate each other

No matter how hard they tried to make us

But I know that I’m just fooling myself

And all the people that we helped

Because even in that crazy town everyone knew we were each other’s

**Chorus**

I’ll try and keep your broken promises

The way you’re still keeping mine

The way you promised that you’d stay away

That way I promised that with time

It’d get better cause it always does

But you’re holding on to all I was

And I’m holding on to you

**Bridge**

I know I said that I’d let go

But I’ve never really known

How to live without you by my side

**Chorus**

I’ll try and keep your broken promises

The way you’re still keeping mine

The way you promised that you’d stay away

That way I promised that with time

It’d get better cause it always does

But you’re holding on to all I was

And I’m holding on to you


	8. Her Kisses

_ Conversations With My Best Friend  _ 2025 \- #6: “Her Kisses”

**Verse 1**

Strawberries and vinager after sleepless nights

Cold red wine underneath Christmas lights

Dry land after days afloat

The warmth you’d find inside a coat

Soft cherry lips that brush against my cheek

**Chorus**

Her kisses are red velvet cake

Her kisses are the swans on lakes

Her kisses are the fire in my soul

Her kisses burn me inside out

Her kisses follow me around

Her kisses will be the reason that I go

**Verse 2**

Bananas and hard cider after syrupy waffle fries

Romcoms after dinner that always made my baby cry

Bread after the hunger games

All the meanings in a name

Raspberry lips that press into my neck

**Chorus**

Her kisses are red velvet cake

Her kisses are the swans on lakes

Her kisses are the fire in my soul

Her kisses burn me inside out

Her kisses follow me around

Her kisses will be the reason that I go

**Bridge**

But keep kissing me, my darling

For I hope you know it’s true

Sweet white wine and spaghetti sauce

Tastes an awful lot like you

I’ll never meet another whose kisses make me want to die

I’ll never meet another whose kisses make me want to lie

I love you and I love you but more importantly I’m drunk off you

Your kisses are the reason I’m alive

**Chorus**

Her kisses are red velvet cake

Her kisses are the swans on lakes

Her kisses are the fire in my soul

Her kisses burn me inside out

Her kisses follow me around

Her kisses will be the reason that I go


	9. Fingers

_ Drive-In Expectations  _ 2026 \- #2: “Fingers”

**Verse 1**

Lace your fingers through mine

When you’re feeling alone

It doesn’t matter how little

Of your story I know

All that matters is how

You’re sitting here now

Holding tight to my fingers

And wearing your crown

**Chorus**

Your fingers are fractures of your soul I see

Calloused and broken but still pulling free

From the bastards that beat you and the scandals who try

No matter the place and no matter the time

Your fingers will always belong clutched in mine

**Verse 2**

Lace your fingers through mine

When you’re feeling lost

We can sit watching movies

And drink pasta sauce

Whatever it takes

To get you up off your knees

So your fingers find mine

As you stand next to me

**Chorus**

Your fingers are fractures of your soul I see

Calloused and broken but still pulling free

From the bastards that beat you and the scandals who try

No matter the place and no matter the time

Your fingers will always belong clutched in mine

**Bridge**

Lace your fingers through mine

Whenever you want

I don’t care who is watching

And I don’t care who’s not

All that matters is you

And that you’re feeling safe

Your fingers in mine

As I let you lead the way

**Chorus**

Your fingers are fractures of your soul I see

Calloused and broken but still pulling free

From the bastards that beat you and the scandals who try

No matter the place and no matter the time

Your fingers will always belong clutched in mine

**Outro**

I’ll see any part of your soul that you need

I’ll help to pull back until you are free

And the bastards and scandals will be sorry they tried

Because no matter the place and no matter the time

If we’re sober or drunk off our asses at nine

If we’re feeling so happy or just feeling fine

If we’re sinking down low or can’t finish the climb

Reach out to nowhere, lace your fingers through mine


	10. Strings I Cut

_ Drive-In Expectations  _ 2026 \- #3: “Strings I Cut”

**Verse 1**

Ever since tales of soulmates

There have been tales of lost ones

And that’s something I never could take

Losing you to someone

In this world of all the things

That could take me from this life

I’d rather them than anything

That could take me from your side

**Chorus**

The strings I cut when I was nine

Were between my friends and me

And my parents’ string was cut by them

The year I turned thirteen

You held me in your arms that night

And swore you’d never leave

And I believed you, until you cut

Our string at age nineteen

**Verse 2**

Strings can be unknotted

But to cut them is to lose

All you ever shared with them

Clothes, birthdays and balloons

Cutting strings can take some time

And some snap in a day

But ours was twisted up so tight

I think it’s still severing today

**Chorus**

The strings I cut when I was nine

Were between my friends and me

And my parents’ string was cut by them

The year I turned thirteen

You held me in your arms that night

And swore you’d never leave

And I believed you, until you cut

Our string at age nineteen

**Bridge**

That day was the worst of my life

The day that I lost you

I’ve promised my love, I’ve promised my time

I’ve promised all I can do

My heart is yours

My string is too

I’ll tie them tight

So I’ll never lose

You the way I did at age nineteen

**Chorus**

The strings I cut when I was nine

Were between my friends and me

And my parents’ string was cut by them

The year I turned thirteen

You held me in your arms that night

And swore you’d never leave

And I believed you, until you cut

Our string at age nineteen

**Outro**

I’ll tie us back together

Whether you like it or not

As friends or something more

We’ll have to see

I’ll ask you for your love

And I’ll ask you for your time

But for now I’ll take your string

Tied tight to mine

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!
> 
> thx for reading
> 
> (the au too, if you read that)


End file.
